1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor umbrellas, and more particularly to a rotation locker stand for outdoor umbrellas which is facilitated to safety rotate a shaft of the umbrella at an optimum angle, so as to give a pleasant shade for a user.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional outdoor umbrellas are generally divided into two categories: one is the standing type outdoor umbrella and another is the suspended type outdoor umbrella. No matter which type of the outdoor umbrella belonged to, they all comprise a stand having a heavy weight for securely supporting the frame of the Umbrella in such a stable manner. The stand of the outdoor umbrella is usually made of steel or concrete that provides a relatively heavy weight, approximate 50 to 60 lbs at the base of the outdoor umbrella such that the outdoor umbrella will not accidentally fall down especially when an awning of the outdoor umbrella withstands the gusty wind. However the stand of the conventional outdoor umbrella has its drawbacks The stand is too heavy for a user, especially a lady, to carry. From sunrise to sunset, the sunlight fell on the ground keeps changing at the time. In order to obtain the optimum shade from the outdoor umbrella, the user has to move the entire outdoor umbrella back and forth. Due to the heavy weight of the stand, the user always has difficulty to move the outdoor umbrella.
Furthermore, the most common material for making the stand of the outdoor umbrella is steel. In order to provide a certain weight for the stand, 50 to 60 bounds of steel are needed for making only one stand of the outdoor umbrella. It is so costly that the manufacturing cost may highly increase because of such material. Thus, it wastes our valuable resource as well.
An improved outdoor umbrella has a rotatable shaft mounted on the stand wherein the awning is driven by the rotatable shaft in order to provide a better angle of the awning for shading. The shaft is freely rotated on the stand such that the awning is driven to turn coaxially to the stand. However, by turning the awning around through the rotatable shaft, even the outdoor umbrella can provide a better shade area, the awning tends to turn around itself because the shaft has not been locked up from the stand in a rotatably movable manner. So, the outdoor umbrella may not capable of provide the optimum result of shading.
Moreover, even though the outdoor umbrella comprises a locker for locking up the rotation of the shaft, the shaft and the awning of the outdoor umbrella are heavy that the user may hard to rotate. In other words, the shaft of the outdoor umbrella is hard for the user to turn to regulate the optimum shading area.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a rotation locker stand for outdoor umbrellas wherein a shaft of the outdoor umbrella is normally in a lock up position, so as to prevent any unwanted rotation of an awning.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotation locker stand for outdoor umbrellas wherein the shaft of the outdoor umbrella is freely to rotate in an unlocked position, so as to provide an optimum shading area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotation locker stand for outdoor umbrellas wherein a base housing comprises a plurality of tray for placing a material so as to provide the weight of the base housing in such a manner when the material is removed from the trays, the weight of the outdoor umbrella is highly reduced such that the user is able to move the entire outdoor umbrella easily.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a rotation locker stand for outdoor umbrellas, comprising:
a shaft having an awning supported at a top end portion thereof for providing a shading area,
a base housing comprising a chamber provided thereon for securely and uprightly supporting the outdoor umbrella,
a rotor rotatably disposed in the chamber of the base housing comprising a rotor axial socket, which is coaxially mounted thereon, adapted for securely holding the shaft at a lower end portion thereof, and
an actuator mounted in the chamber for detachably and selectively engaging with the rotator in such a manner when the actuator is engaged with the rotor, the shaft is in the lock up position, when the actuator is disengaged with the rotor, the rotor is adapted for freely rotating along the chamber.